


Life Under Peter's Rule

by itendswithz



Series: Slave Stiles Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Morning Sex, Shower Sex, canon level of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to find a mysterious wolf attacking Stiles. He then learns just how awful life under Peter's rule was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is plot, chapter 2 is porn.
> 
> Also, WARNING: there's one scene that can be kind of triggering and we learn how the Sheriff dies. It isn't pretty.

_Five months into ownership_

Derek could kill Scott. He doesn’t particularly like Scott; the wolf is a bad beta. He’s too idealistic – wants to save everyone. And he's always questioning Derek’s commands – not disrespectfully, he just wants to know why. 

_“Why did Derek turn Boyd and Erica at the same time. Why are they breaking into the school. Why doesn’t Derek trust the guidance counselor. Why didn’t Derek ask Stiles to look up Berkeley’s admission requirements.”_ Why. Why. Why. It’s almost as if that’s the only way Scott knows how to start a sentence.

Yet all that’s just annoying; nothing worth killing over. Derek can ignore the more bothersome traits his betas possess. Nobody’s perfect, not even his fiercely intelligent, strong-willed Stiles is perfect. But what **is** punishable by death, is failing to compel to the first rule all of betas are told – protect Stiles at all costs. So when Derek sees Scott’s stupid lopsided jaw grinning as an invading werewolf mauls Stiles, the Alpha cannot be blamed for attacking in a fit of rage.

After a two mile cool-down run with Boyd and Erica, Derek returns to the house welcomed by the soon-to-dead Scott smiling as a wolf Derek doesn’t know crushes his completely human Stiles in a firm hold. He can’t see the werewolf’s face or hands, can’t tell if there are claws and fangs showing, but he can see Stiles’ face and hands.

Stiles has his mouth open in a chocked off scream; his hands in a tight grip, bunching the back of the orange shit the wolf is wearing. The wolf, from what Derek can tell, is taller than Stiles (and that means taller than Derek), has light-brown skin and smells like the beach. He looks to be in shape, but not overly muscular.

None of that is important when Derek realizes that the wolf isn’t killing Stiles, but instead, trying to steal Stiles away. Derek roars his intent to defend what’s his as loud as possible, shaking the first floor windows.

Scott jumps at the sound, but the wolf turns around, almost like his shielding Stiles. Claws and fangs extended and Derek has the mental picture of the trespasser turning Stiles, of forcing Stiles to leave. Maybe even of forcing himself on Stiles. That imagine alone has Derek seeing red and rushing forward.

The wolf is young and not prepared for Derek’s assault. Derek wants to shove his claws straight through and rip out the heart, but Stiles is there and Derek won’t risk hurt the human. He tackles the wolf to the ground, pinning him. Scott finally gets his claws out and Derek can feel Stiles moving towards him trying to help.

Sharp claws dig into the small of his back as soft hands pull his head back, stopping Derek from giving a killing bite. Derek doesn’t understand what’s happening and it’s enough of a distraction for the invading wolf to slice a claw up the alpha's chest and bend a leg back to kick Derek in the face.

The move is amateur but it still ends with Derek on his ass. The alpha rolls back to spring into a crouch. He looks up to see Stiles yelling and waving his hands at Scott. Scott, who has blood on his claws; Scott, who has never accepted that Stiles is his; Scott, who has betrayed Derek for the last time.

Derek wants to barrel forward and rip throats out, but Stiles is still too close to the other werewolves. That is until Boyd runs forward and snatches Stiles into a fireman’s hold before running into the house. Erica, who isn’t a strong fighter but still deadly, jumps on the intruder’s back and begins clawing at his face.

Scott makes the mistake of turning his back on Derek to attack Erica. Derek takes advantage of the moment to leap forward and backhand Scott as hard as he can. The alpha feels his claws slashing Scott’s face and the beta goes flying, crashing into one of the wooden picnic tables Stiles demanded he buy for the pack. The table collapses into itself pinning a knockout Scott to the ground.

When Scott doesn’t emerge from the rubble, Derek turns to see the stranger has knocked Erica to the ground and looks like he’s about to kick her face in. Derek tackles the wolf to the ground grabbing a fist full of hair and begins slamming the wolf’s head down until the body under him stills.

His vision starts to clear now that the threat has been neutralized. A deep whiff tells Derek that the invader isn’t dead, just unconscious. Erica stumbles over, her cuts and bruises already healing as she asks, “Do we kill them now?”

“No,” Derek commands standing up. “We need information. Throw them in the holding cell. I need to check on Stiles.”

He turns and walks to the house, barely registering Erica’s sarcastic “Sir, yes sir.”

The front door is wide open and Derek skips past the kitchen, heading straight to the master bedroom where he can hear Stiles pacing back in forth. Boyd greets him at the door, “He’s fine. Just freaking out.”

“Good.” Derek says with an approving nod. “Go help Erica.” He says this with a dismissing nod.

Boyd nods back and leaves. Derek doesn’t wait to open the door and walk into the room. Stiles is instantly on him, hands patting him down, talking fast.

“Oh my god. What was that? You came charging in, roaring like crazy. Are we being attacked? Where’s Scott and Erica? Derek, stop moving! You’re covered in blood. I can’t. I can’t find the wound. Is it on your back? Stop moving! We have to get this shirt off, you have to lie down. Derek, I swear. I’m not going to let you die. I’ll…I’ll stop the bleeding.”

“Stiles!” Derek growls out, catching Stiles’ waving arms. He forces them to Stiles’ side and exhales to see Stiles’ eyes wide in terror and concern. “I’m okay. Not bleeding.”

Stiles visibly relaxes at that, slumping as if all the air in his body leaves him. It makes Derek smirk. He puts his arms around Stiles and lifts. Stiles naturally wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and his freed arms snake around the Alpha’s shoulders. Derek walks them to the bed, intent on reaffirming his claim on the human.

He lays Stiles down in one of their favorite positions: Stiles on his back, knees bent up, cradling Derek’s hips with Derek looming over him. Derek pushes down, ruts against the teen. His sweatpants do nothing to hide his erection and the rough feel of Stiles’ denim only makes him harder. Stiles arches up into him, only to back off a second later.

“Wait,” Stiles nearly moans when Derek thrusts against his hip again. “Derek wait. What happened to Danny?”

Derek freezes. “Danny?” He snarls. 

“Yeah,” Stiles starts. “The dude I was hugging before you can charging out of woods.”

Suddenly the earlier scene makes sense. Stiles wasn’t being attack. No, he was trying to run away. His claws extend and Derek ruts down hard and fast, furious that they’re both still wearing pants. “Stiles,” he growls, “You’re mine. Mine. Never leaving.”

Stiles winces before speaking. “No wait. Derek stop.”

“I’m the Alpha,” Derek says, voice deep. “You forget your place.” He slams down once more to prove his point.

Stiles drops his arms to his side, glares up at Derek and sarcastically demands, “And where would that be.” 

Derek hates the idea of Stiles not holding him while they fuck so he grabs Stiles’ arms, placing them back on his shoulders. He looks right at Stiles and says, “Right here, beneath me. Moaning my name, begging for release.”

His dick has gone soft, not liking Stiles’ defiance. Not liking the idea of losing Stiles. Derek pistons his hips back and forth, trying to coax the erection back. But Stiles starts to push Derek off him. “Derek stop,” he says pushing again. “Derek stop. You’re hurting me.”

That makes Derek pause. The idea of losing Stiles makes his heart ache, but hurting Stiles _kills_ him. He raises his hips completely off Stiles, but remains above the human. Stiles looks angry, defiant and confused. Derek wants to tell Stiles that he can’t leave, that he has to stay. But if this is what the boy wants, Derek will have to accept that he’s lost Stiles. He knows he should move, that he should escape before the pain can settle. But he needs to know what went wrong. In a small voice, Derek asks, “Stiles, what did I do wrong? Why are you leaving?"

Stiles is quiet for a moment, clearly thinking of how to let Derek down easily, then his eyes sharpen. He clamps his thighs against Derek’s at the same grabbing onto the Alpha’s shoulders. With a hard twist, Derek tumbles onto his back, Stiles straddling his chest. “I’m not going anywhere,” Stiles says roughly. “What has gotten into that head of yours?”

Derek stills, listening to Stiles’ heart; it’s steady and beating regularly. Meaning Stiles wasn’t lying about staying… but why was he with that other wolf. “You,” Derek tries to say. “You hugged that wolf?"

“Danny,” Stiles corrects. “His name is Danny and yes I hugged him.”

Derek glares and vows to never say the name Danny out loud. “Why. Why would you touch an outsider.”

Stiles sighs. “Danny is not an outsider. He’s my friend. A friend I haven’t seen in half a year. A friend I thought was dead."

There’s a story there, and Derek doesn’t trust himself to say anything. He won’t push Stiles into sharing his secrets. But Stiles is watching him, gauging his reaction. Derek nods, he can listen. That seems to appease Stiles, since the human lowers his head to Derek’s chest and nuzzles in a little.

“Scott,” Stiles starts randomly. “Scott wasn’t the only person-” Stiles pauses, and then persists through gritted teeth, “Peter attacked.”

Derek can feel his blood stop. Of course this has something to do with Peter. Of course.

“He terrorized this town,” Stiles continues. “At first, no one knew who the Alpha was. Beacon Hills had been werewolf free for ten years. We thought we were too small a city for werewolves to care about. Then one morning everyone wakes up to find a bus driver splattered all over his bus.

“A couple weeks later, a video store clerk and his manager are mauled. Then one of the high school janitors. The town was going crazy, a curfew was passed. People stopped smiling. Then Lydia disappeared,” Stiles’ tone takes on clinical aspect. Like he’s reading a report and not sharing a Beacon Hills tragedy. 

“I had the biggest crush on her. Or, the idea of her at least. But she was in love with her douchebag boyfriend Jackson.” He pauses, exhales once, and then starts again. “When they couldn’t find her body, Jackson swore up and down that she was still alive. He quit coming to school, vowed to find her.

“Around this time, my dad made a breakthrough in the case.” Stiles gets quiet and nuzzles impossibly closer to Derek. Nostrils flaring, Derek can pick up hints of salt and a sense of sadness overwhelms the room. 

“We knew it was a werewolf, what else could it be. What we couldn’t figure out was how and why. Then dad noticed that whenever one of the regular nurses wasn’t on a night shift, someone died. Melissa said she was quiet, didn’t really talk with the others. Dad went to her house the next day.

“Only, when he got there, Jackson was carrying Lydia out of the house with Danny yelling for him to run. There’s no way Dad knew what was happening, he just saw kids in trouble and decided to help.”

Derek can feel water splashing onto his chest and knows that Stiles is crying in earnest now. He wraps his arms around Stiles, holding him tight. Letting him know that Derek’s got him, that he’s safe.

“The police report says he fired seven shots before he’s arm was broken in half.” Stiles pauses and exhales loudly. “They had to cremate him. Not enough pieces to fill a box. He’d… he’d been disemboweled.”

Stiles is quiet, fighting his grief. Derek is terrified to make a sound, afraid he’ll make Stiles never trust him again. Afraid he’ll never see Stiles this vulnerable again. 

“Whatever he did,” Stiles says silently, whispers into Derek’s chest. Into his soul. “He saved Danny, Lydia and Jackson. They got away. Where ever they are, they’re alive because of him.”

Derek knows Stiles isn’t saying something. Something important. But before he can press for more, he feels Stiles sobs and shake against him. He rolls them so that Stiles is face down in a pillow, Derek covering him completely. He holds Stiles as the human bawls, his wolf howling in sorrow.

It feels like hours later, but eventually Stiles falls asleep, tears and snot soaking the pillow. Derek leaves the room to find Erica sitting in a chair on guard duty. Her eyes are red and her makeup is smeared. He’d berate her for eavesdropping, but he understands how hard it is to control enhanced hearing, especially when a packmate is hurting.

“I need to speak with the wolf,” Derek says softly. “Where is he.”

“Still in the holding cell,” Erica replies just as soft. He doesn’t know why they’re whispering, just knows it’s appropriate. 

The Alpha nods and heads to the basement. The gym half on the lower level is empty, the machines still and lifelessly like they’ve never been before. Derek looks over towards the holding cell where Scott is still knocked out. Boyd is standing off to the side, pretending that he isn’t giving Danny his full attention.

Danny is sitting with back against the concrete wall, legs straight out. His feet almost touch the silver-encrusted bars, but he doesn’t acknowledge Derek’s entrance. He looks defeated, the unhealed cuts and bruising on his face only adding to the appearance.

“Stiles is mine,” Derek says as he approaches the cell. It’s not how he wanted to start this conversation, but it’s a fact the needs the other wolf to understand.

The beta finally glances at Derek and lets out one long, empty laugh. “Stiles belongs to no one but himself. He chooses to stay with you.”

It irks Derek that this wolf is right, that he knows Stiles well enough to know the truth. “Why are you here. What do you want,” he asks roughly.

The teen makes eye contact and stares for a long time before answering, “I want to go home. I want to stop sleeping in caves, to stop worrying about my best friends dying. I want us to be safe, want us to be able to live.”

It’s quiet in the basement as Derek thinks. He has no obligation to this wolf and his friends. It’s not his fault Peter attacked them. He has every right to kill them or banish them from Beacon Hills forever. But Derek knows what it’s like to run for your life; to hide in forests and miss home.

He’s trying to think of something to say when Scott rolls over and moans in his sleep. “No Allison. Don’t wanna eat carrots.” 

It breaks the tension in the room perfectly and the three conscious wolves chuckle. God, Scott is an idiot but he might be right in his ‘Save Everyone’ crusade. “If,” Derek begins. “If you accept me as your Alpha, you can live in Beacon Hills again. You have to follow my rules, but you can come home.”

He hears Danny take in a deep breath, hears the young wolf's heart beat faster at the words. He smells like hope and tinge of fear. “And Jackson and Lydia?” Danny asks.

Derek can see that he wants to say yes, but won’t abandon his friends. It’s a good trait in a beta. “Them too,” Derek grunts. “If they submit to me.”

Danny is quiet, then nods, gets up onto his knees and bares his throat completely. “Yes, Alpha,” he murmurs.

The wolf in Derek barks in glee at the idea of more betas. Derek nods at Boyd who opens the cell. Danny doesn’t move, stays perfectly still as Derek approaches and leans down. Derek noses at his the space between his neck and collarbone a little before clamping down roughly. Blood shoots into his mouth, but Derek just swallows it down and pulls off.

He gives Danny a couple of little licks to help the healing process and stands. The alpha turns to Boyd and speaks. “Get him a room for the night. Then update Erica and Allison. I want his friends found and placed in the same room as him.”

Boyd nods and says, “Yes Alpha,” before coming forward and helping Danny to his feet and then up the stairs. Derek looks down at Scott still sleeping and decides to just leave him in the cell for the night. He doesn’t lock it, he’s not that cruel, just goes back to the master bedroom.

There, he finds Stiles curled in on himself, looking small and helpless. Derek disrobes down to his underwear before wrapping himself around the sleeping teen. He knows Stiles doesn’t mind sleeping in his clothes, and he wants the human to get as much rest as possible so the wolf lets his sleep. Derek knows that tomorrow is going to be difficult with new pack members to oversee, but for the rest of the night he isn’t going to leave this spot.


	2. Porn

In the morning Derek awakes to the sound of the master bathroom’s shower running. He’s alone in the bed, but he the stream seems to be uninterrupted, which means Stiles has either just finished or hasn’t started yet. He’s hoping it’s the latter so he can join in. But if it’s the former, he might be able to dirty Stiles up enough for a second shower. The mental picture of how dirty he can get Stiles makes his dick harden.

Derek hears a door open and Stiles comes out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. He smiles when Derek looks over at him, and grins when he sees Derek’s cock resting against the werewolf’s stomach.

“Erica told me what you did,” Stiles says as he sits down next to Derek’s waist. “Thank you.”

Stiles looks away but interlocks his fingers with Derek’s. “That, that was a good thing,” Stiles tells the wall.

He pulls his hand away and stands, letting the towel slip off his hips. “Did you want to join me?”

It’s tantalizing and teasing, and Derek has never been one to let Stiles get away that. He answers with a growl, rolls out of bed into a crouch, just to lift Stiles onto his shoulders. Stiles’ erection digs into his clavicle as Stiles giggles, but Derek doesn’t mind.

He palms the swell of Stiles’ ass as he walks them into the bathroom, loving the feel of the fleshly mounds. He gives Stiles a light slap, something they haven’t done before, and Stiles gasps loudly, body shaking. It’s an interesting response, so Derek smacks him again, harder this time. Stiles moans and humps his shoulder.

They’ve reached the water now, and Derek places Stiles into the tub facing the tiles away from the shower head. He steps in so he's behind the human, blocking the stream. Stiles’ ass is pink, where Derek spanked him. The Alpha want to continue but Stiles has taught him the importance of discussing kinks before anyone gets naked.

Instead, Derek crowds into Stiles, rubbing his cock along Stiles’ crack. “You’ve been a bad pup, Stiles. Teasing your Alpha.”

Stiles moans, aches his back so his head rest on Derek’s shoulder. He grinds his ass back against Derek and whimpers. “Yes, Alpha. I’ve been bad. Need to be. Punished.”

Derek moves slightly, lets the water crash against Stiles. A second later he steps back in places and follows a droplet’s path down Stiles’ back. He reaches Stiles’ butt and spreads the cheeks wide. Water is raining down and Derek can tell that Stiles prepped himself beforehand. He slides two fingers in and stretches the pink hole just a little more. Then he stands back up and with one easy glide, fucks completely into Stiles. He wraps a hand around Stiles’ leaking cock, the other hand bracing against the wet wall. 

Derek leans in and whispers into Stiles’ ear, “You want to come don’t you pup. But you’ve been naughty.”

He slides out and slams in hard again. This is more familiar ground. Stiles likes it rough and enjoys begging for release. Derek loves hearing Stiles whimper on his cock, loves hearing his will bend to Derek’s dick. “I’ll let you come. If you ask nicely.”

Stiles whines high in the back of throat. “Yes, Alpha. Please Alpha. Der-rek.”

Derek starts up a nice rhythm of slowly pulling out and hard pounds in. “Please what? What do you want, pup?”

He pistons in, then circles his hips hitting Stiles’ prostate twice. He can feel Stiles about to come, so he stops moving. “Come!” Stiles screams. “I wanna come. Please Alpha, please let me come.”

Derek smirks into Stiles’ neck and gives up on his earlier pattern. Now he just thrusts in and out, fast and hard. He loosens his grip on Stiles’ dick but leaves his hand there. Lets his pounding force Stiles to fuck his hand. 

He won’t knot Stiles in the shower, he's learned that mistake, so when Derek feels like coming, he pulls out and leans back. He comes with a roar and shoots all over Stiles’ back, ass and thighs. He covers as much skin as he can, fighting against the torrent of water as the shower washes it away. 

Stiles hasn’t come yet, but that’s a part of Derek’s plan. He turns the teen around and lightly shoves him back against the tiled wall. Derek drops to his knees and lets the water crash on Stiles’ chest and stomach before swallowing him in one smooth motion.

With his nose in Stiles’ pubes, Derek shakes his head lightly, throat working on the cock in his mouth. The alpha drags back slightly, gets to the head of Stiles’ cock and wraps his tongue around the crown. Derek alternates between deep throating and licking him, while Stiles’ breathing starts to hitch. Derek can see Stiles’ balls pull up, can feel Stiles about to come. 

He pulls off completely and commands, “Come, Stiles. Be a good boy and come right now.”

Stiles doesn’t disappoint and splatters Derek’s chest and chin in jizz. Stiles slides down and Derek turns the water from the shower to bath setting, letting in pour right down the drain.

Stiles looks at him and snickers. “That’s one hell of a way to wake up.”

Derek laughs and pulls Stiles in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still accepting prompts, some of this is loosely inspired by CR's comment on the second part.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://itendswithz.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Still accepting prompts, some of this is loosely inspired by CR's comment on the second part.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://itendswithz.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
